Dorvish State Election, 4098
59 | popular_vote1 = 22,684,987 | percentage1 = 36.92% | swing1 = 11.45% | image2 = | leader2 = Ferdinand von Braun | leader_since2 = 4072 | party2 = National Volkspartei | leaders_seat2 = | last_election2 = 27.23%, 137 Seats | seats2 = 139 | seat_change2 = 2 | popular_vote2 = 17,178,658 | percentage2 = 27.96% | swing2 = 0.73% | image3 = | leader3 = Herman Engel Höfler | leader_since3 = 4093 | party3 = Reichspartei | leaders_seat3 = | last_election3 = 13.40%, 66 Seats | seats3 = 96 | seat_change3 = 30 | popular_vote3 = 11,827,029 | percentage3 = 19.25% | swing3 = 5.85% | image4 = | leader4 = Arend Breiner | leader_since4 = 4077 | party4 = Alternative für Dorvik | leaders_seat4 = | last_election4 = 12.71%, 61 Seats | seats4 = 41 | seat_change4 = 20 | popular_vote4 = 5,142,599 | percentage4 = 8.37% | swing4 = 4.34% | image5 = | leader5 = Johanna Lauernberg | leader_since5 = 4090 | party5 = Dorvish Social Union | leaders_seat5 = | last_election5 = 21.20%, 108 Seats | seats5 = 37 | seat_change5 = 71 | popular_vote5 = 4,617,696 | percentage5 = 7.51% | swing5 = 13.69% | map_image = Dorvik_Election_4098.png | map_size = 250px | map_caption = Above: Map detailing popular vote by province, with graphs indicating the number of seats won. Bellow: Composition of the State Council following the election. | title = Largest party | posttitle = Largest party after election | before_election = Ferdinand von Braun | before_party = National Volkspartei | after_election = Christine Schulze | after_party = Progress Party (Dorvik) |color1 = E6B800 |color2 = 000000 |color3 = BC8F8F |color4 = 00BFFF |color5 = 0101DF }} The Dorvish State Election, 4098 was an election to decide the next State Council of Dorvik, for the 64th term. It was held in the January of that year on the scheduled date. The election was notable for huge swings between support of parties, with the DSU dropping by a large margin of 13.69%, loosing 71 seats in the process whilst the Progress Party picked up the majority of the seats they lost with a gain of 59. The rise in the Progress Party's support was mostly attributed to the drop in popularity for the DSU and the popularity of parliamentary party leader Christine Schulze. Due to their gain of seats, the party surpassed the National People's Party as the largest party in the State Council. The National People's Party's support remained relatively similar than the previous election, with a miniscule gain of 2 seats and 0.73% of the popular vote. The election saw a resurgence of popularity for the Imperial Party, gaining 30 seats and 5.85% of the popular vote. The perceived consistency of their performance in the State Council, as well as some memorable skirmishes are attributed to their success. The AfD's support dropped by just under 5% this election, with much of their support going towards either Progress or the Imperials. Following the results, much speculation aroused as to what shape the government would take. it was expected the Progress Party would become the largest party in the State Council, and the AfD was seen as their most natural coalition partner. However due to the AfD's drop in support, it wasn't possible for them to give Progress a majority. Some thought Progress would be more comfortable leading a minority administration, which was confirmed when the party openly proposed the idea. However the Progress Party opened up talk to the Imperials, as did the National People's Party, who the DSU was prepared to back in a confidence & supply deal. The Imperial Party was split on which way to go, but eventually chose to back a majority coalition with the Progress Party. Newspaper Endorsements Bellow is a comprehensive list of newspaper endorsements for the 4098 State Election, as well as which each newspaper endorsed in the previous election. Breakdown of Endorsements Category:Elections in Dorvik